phoenix wright marys turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: now phoenix must defend de queen for canibal CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALKES

MARYS TURNABOUT

phhenix and perls were having a picnic when mr writes cell phoen went off

"hello" said phenix

"hi im a king and my wife was arrested"

"can i speek to her"

"no she cannot speak thats why i need you to defend her."

"ok"

so phenix and pearl got on their horse and embarked on there jurney to the kingdom.

"hello sir" said de mysterious man "would you like some poison i meen potion"

"AGH FUKOFF GREEN GUY!" he scremead and horsie ran away

wen they got there they got the the castle and started investigating. gumsole came over to them

"hey pal im on the case"

"tell us what happend gumshoe" said phenix

"ok pal. the acused is the queen she is accused of eating her sons and dauter."

"lol its like a vor fic" said perls

"when dis happen"

"the first son was two yeers ago the second son was 1 yeer go and the dotter was last week"

"hmm this might be difficult" he saed he started investigating the room and found a cross and a letter. phex read it.

"deer anne you are aloud to open the 12 doors but do not open the 13th one wit the smal key or you will be punished. i will tell you hav dirtied yur hands with a singl glans"

phenix new his was important evidence so he put them both in his pocket.

AT TEH TRIAL

cort is in session said udgey

"im ready to defend my clent udgey" said right but der was no posecutor "lol dat was esy" but just den AN OLD GUY APPERED OUTTA NOWERE!

"I" he shouted "AM PROSECUTOR JACOB GRIM!"

phoenix shook in terror at de imposig man but den his back broke

"ooh ouch"

"ok then give yer openin staitmint" sad judgey

"the queen murdered her three children all shortly after they were born. the king defended her so it took so long to arrest her but now shes standing before us at last."

"why did he defend her" said phanx

"because he didnt believe she did it. she ate the child to hide her muders. thats why."

"oBJECTION MAYBE THEY WERE KDNAPPED"

"overruled" said udgey giving him a penalty.

"now testify gummy" said grimm

"ok pal" said gum

WITNES TESTIOMNY

"the victims were all killed before day wer named pal. she then ate them to hide teh evidank"

"HOLD IT! so how is there evidenc" sid phenix

"because we have a witness pal."

"WHAT?!" yelled phix

"yes lets here from her come witness" said grimm

the virgin mary came to the stand.

"wtf is that mary" sad pearls

"yeah" said nick

"my name is mary and im a virgin."

WATNESS TESTIFYING

"im the virign mary so i have jesus powers. these helpd me see anythign i want. i saw the queen commit the awful sin to her children"

"HOLD IT" yelled phenix "why didnt you tell us before"

"becaus i thoght shed make a confession if i waited but now i no shes scum."

"hmm okay continue"

"i didnt go inside i was watching from heaven so she couldnt see me."

"OBEJCTION" phoenix ponted dramaticly and he presented the cross he found.

"this cross was fond in de bedrum i no its urs because YOU DONT HAVE ONE WITH YOU NOW AND YOUR DE VIRGIN MARY YUR SUPOSED TO HAV ONE"

mary gasped at this mistake and the gallry bloo up in conversaton

"witness lying is a serious sin" said udgey

"im sorry"

"oh well then jesus forgives you"

phoenix decided to remember this.

"now witness y was ur corss in the room" aked nick

"ok i was in there"

"SO YOUR A SUSPECT" yelled phick

"nooooo" screamed mary

"mr right are u accusing the mother of jesus crist of murder"

"yes your udgey"

"yu realize were talking abot de holy jesus and not de tective jesus right"

"yes udgey"

"no i didnt kill or eat them if im lying now then i will give up my jesus powers."

"well then wright i gess she didnt"

"crap"

"mr nick think" said pearls

"ms mary maybe you had a problem with the queen"

"what" she said

"yes. TAKE THAT" fex presented the letter "this letter is addressed to an anne prson we dont no the queens name but you could tell she dirtied her hadns because look HER FINGER IS GOLD!"

"wear are u going wit this"

"im saying the anne in this letter is the queen here"

"i um well"

"she opend this 13th door and you knew becaus eher finger was gold. and then you took her speech didnt you"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW" mary screamed

"but mr right mary said she didnt kill them." said grimm

"exactly hairy because she didnt she kidnapped them to maek queen confess" said fick

"WHAT WHY"

"remember erlier in de trila! if she confesses jesus would forgive her and her sin wood go away"

"oh yeah"

"so mary..." the camera angle changed as feix pinted dramaticaly "WHERE ARE THE VICTIMS REALLY?"

mary stard in horor at the lawer hoo exposed her and started criing holy water and crosses started raining on her head and she was nocked unconshus. she died and went to heven but came down with two little boys and a newborn girl

"take these little freeks and leeve me alone." she shouted and dropped them on the witness stand."

"well den" sad udgey

"OPJECTIN!" shoute grmm "NO I WILL NOT LOSE I AM POSECTIONER GRIMM DE GRATEST PROSECTIO IN ALL OF GRIMMWORLD

"but" siad phoenix

"NO! I CALL MYLAST WINTSS THE BABYS"

WITNESS TESTIMY

"goo goo" said the eldest son

"waaaah" said the younger sun

"...mmm" sed the newbron doter

"...FUCK!" shouted grimm

"well den this cort finds the defend queen anne

NOT GUILTY" sad udgey and confetti fell from the roof as gumshoe was swinging around up dere

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screaemd grimm "ILL KILL YOU PHEONIX!"

"cort is ajurned" seid udgey and he banged his gavel.

AFTER THE TRIAL

"oh queen anne i new u were innocent" sid king

"tank you mr right" said queen anne

"wtf you can speak" sad phicks

"yes mary lifted my curse and gave me my childs bak" she sed and she kissed phicks on the cheek but den pearls came in

"mr nick you did it" but then she gasped in horror at wat she saw

"MR NICK HOW CUD U DO DIS TO YUR BELOVED MISTIC MAYA IM GOING TO TELL HER ABUT THIS" she yelled slapping phicks until he was asleep. whyl he was sleeping he had a nitemare of mary torturing ficks in fire.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA! BURN PHETIC RIGHT! BUUUURRRRRNNNN!"

THE END


End file.
